The Ballad of Joe Hardy
by copagirlhb
Summary: A tale of the life of Joe Hardy.


**Poster's Message** : This is a rather cute little one-shot that Copagirl wrote up in 2009. She loved her Joe Hardy! And a reminder that the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. I hope you enjoy!

The Ballad of Joe Hardy

By Copagirl

 _It was the beginning of summer – Joe was finally being allowed to use his skateboard. He didn't know why he had to wait so long! After all, he had his cast taken off almost two months ago! And it wasn't his fault – could he help it if Chet fell on top of him when they were playing football?!_

 _He skated up and down their driveway wishing he could make his ramp a little higher as made a jump. Frank waited to take his turn, keeping a close eye on his brother. Making sure that Joe wasn't going to try any dangerous moves._

"Yo, Hardys!"

 _Frank and Joe turned to see Tony and Biff riding up on their bicycles. They were carefully balancing their skateboards with one hand, the other on the handlebars. The two boys came to a stop in front of Frank._

" _Forget about that puny ramp!" Biff said with some contempt._

" _Yeah, come with us to the Point! My dad is remodeling a few houses up there and we can use the empty pools to skateboard on!" Tony's eyes sparkled with excitement._

 _Joe's blue eyes brightened with enthusiasm, Frank let out a small groan of despair. He knew that look on his younger brother's face, there was no way he would be able to talk him out of going. But he was going to try anyway._

" _I don't know, guys – did your dad say it was okay for us to be there?"_

 _The look on Tony's face gave Frank his answer. He was about to tell his friend no when Joe appeared with their bikes. He had stuffed his skateboard inside his book bag._

" _I've got room for one more!" he said as he took Biff's._

" _Here Frank, I brought your book bag – you can take Tony's board."_

" _Joe, I don't think we should…" Frank stopped speaking, Joe was silently pleading with him. Giving Frank his famous puppy-dog eyes._

" _Come on," sighed Frank_ _;_ _he knew this was one fight he wasn't about to win._

 _Tony knew that his father's crew was working at another house. This particular house needed a lot of work done on it. Mr. Prito thought it would be best to work first on the house that needed less work, then concentrate and carefully get the second house done right._

 _Everything was going great! Frank had watched over his brother the first ten minutes they had been there, but was soon having too much fun. Then it happened_ _:_ _Joe was skating up and down the pool walls – increasing his speed and going higher and higher. Suddenly Joe and his skateboard were flying up in the air, the young teen twisted his body around and sailed back down. The back wheel of his board caught the edge of the pool, causing Joe to fall. He fell down hard and rolled down to the bottom of the pool._

 _When Frank saw the pain etched on Joe's face he knew something bad had happened. Joe was holding his right arm close to his chest._

" _I think I broke it again," he moaned painfully._

*balladof*joehardy*

"You should have seen Dr. Bates' face when Mom brought him to the emergency room. He couldn't believe that Joe had broken his arm again!"

"I can just imagine!" Callie laughed.

As the trio looked at more pictures, Frank noticed a few where Joe was pretending to be happy. He saw that in those pictures Callie was there also. Frank remembered all too well the tension between Joe and Callie. He knew how much his brother cared for him and he was finding out how Callie felt for him. It had been hard for the older Hardy, having Joe and Callie pull him in two different directions – each wanting assurance that he loved them both. Then Frank came upon a picture of Joe, Callie and himself. His brother and girlfriend (now wife) were smiling – and it was a genuine smile! And they were both making bunny ears behind his head!

"You know, I always meant to ask you – just what exactly happened between you and Joe?" Frank looked over at Callie.

Callie just smiled. "Nothing, we just…came to an understanding."

 _It had started out as a fun-filled day. Frank had picked Callie up to go ice skating at the Morton farm. She had been slightly annoyed when she saw Joe sitting in the back of the van. Callie had hoped that Biff had taken him. Knowing how much Frank wanted her to get along with Joe_ _,_ _she greeted him with a pleasant smile._

 _Joe returned the smile and waved his greeting, then ignored her for the rest of the drive. He looked out the window half-listening to Frank and Callie's conversation. He didn't understand what Frank saw in her. Sure_ _,_ _she was pretty_ _,_ _but she was also bossy – annoying – and was forever trying to horn in on their cases! Too bad she wasn't like Iola!_

 _Joe and Callie forgot about each other_ _,_ _as they were both having a great time being with their friends. Mr. Morton had placed a marker out on the ice_ _;_ _some parts of the ice on the pond were weak. Chet had informed everyone that there was hot chocolate waiting for them inside the house. Joe, Frank and Callie were lagging behind – Frank had paused to retie his skates, telling Callie and Joe that he would catch up. Joe had skated ahead of Callie when they heard a frightening sound. They heard the ice crack_ _,_ _and then Frank's surprised yell as he fell in the cold water. Callie froze for a second, not sure of what to do. Then she heard Joe calling for help. That's when she knew she had to move!_

 _Lying on their stomachs, Callie and Joe managed to get Frank out of the freezing water. All three scooted further down the ice before standing up. By this time, Chet, Phil, Biff and Tony had come to their aid, and Iola had come back to see what was taking the three so long._

 _Now here she was at Bayport General waiting to hear about Frank. Callie looked over and saw Joe sitting in the corner by himself. Mrs. Hardy was sitting next to Mr. Hardy._

 _Taking a deep breath, Callie walked over to Joe and sat next to him. "Joe, this may not be the right time but I feel that I have to say this_ _._ _" Callie paused when the blonde teen looked at her – his sapphire- colored eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you. I guess I was jealous…"_

" _Jealous – of me?" asked Joe incredulously._

" _Yeah, you! I'm an only child and I'm not used to – sharing. I can see how much Frank loves you and I – I thought that you were taking a little part of him away from me!"_

" _And I thought you were trying to take him away from me!" Joe stared at Callie in amazement._

" _You know, after getting Frank out of the pond – I realized that we both want the same thing out of Frank. We both want his love and to protect him. I'm fairly sure I can share him with you." Callie smiled shyly at Joe._

" _Me too."_

*balladof*joehardy*

Callie had a small smile on her face as she turned the page. It faltered when she saw a picture of Joe and Iola. It was taken a few days before Iola's death. She and Joe looked so happy. Callie had been very worried about the younger Hardy. He had become so reckless after Iola's death. Then Vanessa came along. The ash-blonde had been a Godsend. She had helped Joe get out of the black hole he had crawled into.

She glanced at Laura and saw a smile on her face as well. Laura was gazing at a picture of Vanessa and Joe when they had announced their engagement. Callie remembered how nervous Joe had been – she had asked him if he was feeling okay when he blurted about wanting to ask Vanessa to marry him. But he wasn't sure about the engagement ring he had found and had asked Callie if she would mind taking a look at it.

 _They had walked into the jewelry store; Joe went over to the salesman. "Hello, may I see that ring you showed me earlier today?"_

" _Certainly sir," the salesman smiled as he reached for the ring._

 _Callie gasped when she saw the two_ _-_ _carat square-shaped diamond. Surrounding the diamond were small sapphires._

" _Oh Joe, it's beautiful! Vanessa will love it!"_

" _You really think so?" he asked anxiously._

" _I know so!"_

 _Joe had saved some money, he also had a small trust fund that his late grandparents, Laura's parents, had left him. It was enough to pay for the ring and still have enough left over for the honeymoon._

*balladof*joehardy*

Laura glanced at the clock and sighed. She wished Joe and Vanessa were already here.

"They'll be here soon enough," said Frank as he gently patted his mother's hand.

"I know but I'm just so excited to finally meet…I can't believe Vanessa went into early labor!" she cried out with frustration.

"At least the baby was only two weeks early!"

Laura swatted Frank's arm and glared at him.

"Is she getting violent again?" teased Fenton, who had come down the stairs.

Frank stood up to greet his father.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Gertrude. Sorry honey, she wouldn't tell me the sex of the baby."

"I can't believe Joe swore everyone to secrecy! And I can't believe no one could get hold of us!" Laura pouted.

Fenton and Laura had gone on a second honeymoon cruise to the Greek islands. The cruise ship had been out at sea and radio connections were iffy at best. They had finally learned of their grandchild's arrival several days after its arrival.

Fenton and Laura had cut their trip short and headed for home. Joe and Vanessa had wanted to wait until the baby was born to learn of the sex, so he had wanted his parents to be surprised as well, when they met the baby.

The doorbell rang just then. Frank got up to answer the door. Laura and Fenton stood in the living room, waiting eagerly for their younger son. Frank entered the room first, a huge grin on his face, then Joe, and then Vanessa walked in. Laura let out a gasp when she saw not one but _two_ little bundles in their arms.

"Twins?!"

"Hi Mom…meet Lauren Andrea Hardy." Joe gently passed the baby to Laura.

"And this is Franklin Fenton Hardy," said Vanessa as she put the other baby into Fenton's arms.

Laura gazed down at the little girl with white-blonde hair. The baby yawned and opened her eyes, and Laura saw that she had her father's eyes. She turned to stare at little Franklin. The tiny boy had ash-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. Laura looked at her husband and saw the tears in his eyes. They smiled at each other and then at Joe and Vanessa.

Callie went over to Frank, who placed his arm around her shoulders. They gazed at each other and at their family. Callie looked at Frank and smiled. They would wait. This was Joe and Vanessa's time. They could wait another day to tell their news.

Joe saw the photo album on the coffee table.

"Couldn't wait to see a baby so you had to look at my pictures?!" he laughed.

"Just reminiscing," said Laura softly. "And now I can make more memories."

Laura and Fenton sat down to get better acquainted with their grandchildren. Callie and Vanessa went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Frank and Joe turned to follow. Frank ruffled Joe's hair, biting back a laugh when his younger brother turned to glare. He looked at his parents and then back at Joe.

"You did good, little brother."

"Thanks, but I think Vanessa did most of the work." Joe turned to gaze at his parents.

"I just hope I do as good a job as Dad...and you."

"Me – what did I do?!"

"Be the best big brother and surrogate father any little brother could ask for!" replied Joe with deep emotion. "And now you can be the best uncle!"

Frank reached out and pulled Joe into a hug. "You're going to do just fine, little brother. Just fine."

 **The End**


End file.
